iAsk
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Freddie asks Pam Puckett for permission to marry Sam. The actual story is better than the summary. Mostly Freddie/Ms. Puckett interaction, some Seddie at the end.


_**iAsk**_

(Freddie's POV)

Taking a deep breath I walked up to the Puckett residence. I'm 20 years old and I've known Sam since we were 11 years old, yet, I've only been inside her house 2 times. Third time's a charm I guess. I'm here today to talk to her mom about something very important. I'm planning on proposing to Sam this weekend on our 3rd anniversary of dating. Since her dad bailed a long time ago I have to talk to her mom. I've only met her mom briefly a couple of times when I'd come pick her up for dates. Today's the first day I'd ever have a one-on-one conversation with her. I took another deep breath before knocking rythmicly on the door. I waited a moment, rubbing the back of my neck comfortingly.

"Who is it?" A gruff voice asked from behind the other side of the door. I gulped.

"Ms. Puckett, it's me, Freddie." The door opened. There stood the tall lanky figure of Pam Puckett, one and only mother of Sam. Her hair looked like a vacuum attacked it. She was wearing a maroon colored robe and matching slippers and held a shotgun in her left hand.

"Who the hell are you?" She loaded up the gun.

"F-Freddie Benson, Sam's boyfriend?" I said eyeballing the gun. She let out a small chuckle before she set the gun down. It made me flinch a little bit but at least I wouldn't be shot now.

"May I come inside?" I asked politely.

"Ehhh whatever." And with that she walked towards the kitchen. I followed inside, shutting the door behind me. The house was sort've cluttered but not horribly a mess. My mother nearly had a heart attack when I told her I was coming over here. Especially my reason. She'd always planned for me to go to college, get my masters in tech, get married at age 27 to Carly and have 3 children. She wasn't particularly thrilled I was 20, fresh into college and wanted to marry a "deliquent" as she put it. After hours of convincing her I was in love she finally agve me her blessing. I was hoping Sam's mom would be easier to persuade. I know it's not a required thing to ask the bride's parent(s), but I was raised to be a gentleman. Call me old fasion if you want to. Greg Focker did it in "Meet the Parents". Pam sat at the kitchen table after making a cup of coffee and gestured me to sit down in the seat next to her. I cautiously sat down as the chair made a creaking sound.

"So...Fredrick right?"

"Freddie." I corrected me.

"I would've never guess. Everytime Sam talks about you she always calls you Fredward." She chuckled taking a gulp of her black coffee.

"Actually Ms. Puckett, that's my real birthname." She stopped drinking her coffee and gave me the most bizzare look ever.

"Are you shitting me right now?" She asked plainly.

"No." I said.

"Oh...sorry." She apologized.

"It's no big deal Ms. Puckett, I get teased about it quite often. Especially from your daughter." I chuckled.

"Please, call me Pam. Ms. Puckett makes me feel so old."

"Right, Pam." I nodded.

"That's Sam for ya. She gets that from me. Her fathers name was Sterling. I always called him 'sterling silver' " I chuckled along with her awkwardly.

"So, what's cookin' doctor?" She asked getting up for another cup of coffee. She handed me a cup as well. I drank it black. Gross, but I didn't feel like getting up for cream or sugar.

"Well, Pam...I came over to ask you permission to wed your daughter actually."

"In english?" Pam gestured.

"Well-" I was cut off by my explenation from a man yelling from another room in the house.

"Pamcake! Where are my pants?" A thick cubain accent filled the room.

"W-who's that?" I asked.

"That? Oh, that's just my lover Vic." She said before yelling "They're hanging on the shower! Use the back door to get out, my daughter's boyfriend is here for cryin' out loud!"

"I love you!" I heard him yell.

"Yeah, yeah." She bluntly gestured, drinking her coffee again. I heard someone go out the backdoor and drive away.

"So, before buttface cut you off, what were you saying?"

"Oh, I was asking you if I could propose to Sam"

"Sure...wait, did you knock her up?"

"What?" I asked flabbergasted.

"I mean, I was your age once. I know how it is. The guy invites the girl to 'park' and it all starts there." I mentally shuddered at the thought that Sam and Melanie were concieved in a car. I shuddered again when I realized that's what Pam was just doing with 'Vic' before I came over.

"No, Pam. It's nothing like that. I really love your daughter and I want her to be my bride. She's the puzzle piece I've been looking for my whole life..." I finished my romanctic rant, leaving Pam with a blank, bored expression on her face.

"Wow...Sam was right. You are a sap!" Pam stated before getting up and walking out of the room. I walked after her.

"So, are you saying yes?" She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"You got a ring?"

"I most certainly do." I dug deep in my pocket and pulled out a ring box. Opening it up, revealing a 2k diamond engagement ring.

"Holy momma!" She gaped putting her hand over her chest. "You rich or something?"

"Nahh, I saved up for a couple of years to buy this. I knew Sam was 'the one' about 2 years ago when we-"

"Ok sonny, let's not get into sappy romance mode again."

"Right, thank you for your blessing Pam. Have a good day." I said going out of the door.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved.

...

I got down on one knee, holding one of Sam's hands. I saw her stop breathing when I looked up and took the ring box out of my jacket pocket and opening it up.

"Samantha Joy Puckett, will you marry me?"

"Shoosh yeah!" She exclaimed hugging me and giving me a peck on the lips. I slid the ring onto her left ring finger and put my arm around her as we headed towards the car so I could drop her off at home.

"I love you." I said.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved off getting into the passanger seat of the car. I laughed silently getting into the drivers side.

"The fruit don't fall too far from the tree." I scoffed, putting the car into reverse and driving Sam home.


End file.
